Illusions of Desire
by Lita Chan
Summary: The moment has come to discover the truth... Su's genius proves to be the milestone for finally discovering the truth... but will Keitaro accept it? Or will Naru get in the way? The start of hopefully a very long story... :)
1. Default Chapter

Hi there minna-san! ^^ From Australia, I write these lines. This is my first Love Hina fan fic, so please take it easy on me. I wanted to see what Keitarou would do if he had the chance to find out the truth about "that" girl from 15 years ago, so I wrote this. Hopefully, it doesn't bore you to death, and that it isn't too long. The time it's set in is about the summer of the first year of Keitarou's entrance to Toudai. The events of Love Hina Again don't exist here, for I've only seen the 1st OVA, and I'm not really acquainted with it that much...  
  
Please review my crappy attempt at story writing! Tell me if I have strayed too far from the Hina universe with this plot...  
  
Happy reading! @--^--  
  
Disclaimer: Apart from the story line and dialogue, all rights belong to TV Tokyo, and genius Akamatsu Ken-sensei. If I owned them, I would be rich and travelling in my OWN time machine! ^-^  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............  
  
Illusions of desire  
  
Chapter one:  
  
The night sky shadowed the lone girl sitting at the tops of a building, blond hair tugging away from her green eyes, surveying the scene below, as leaves fluttered in the wind.  
  
She smiled.  
  
In her hand she held a piece of paper.  
  
Softly, she touched its creases, tracing over the smudges of ink, reading the characters in the twilight.  
  
A soft chuckle escaped her lips, as images of her onii-sama and onee-sama flash in her mind.  
  
She felt the excitement those words produced, felt the rush of possibility flow in.  
  
"Kaolla!!" she heard Shinobu call, "Dinner's ready!"  
  
"Yay!", Su exclaimed, "I'm STARVING!!".  
  
She leapt off the building and ran towards the dining room, leaving an angry Shinobu behind.  
  
The paper hid away in her pocket, waiting its chance for realisation...  
  
.................  
  
"Ne, Keitarou?"  
  
The young man looked up from his book towards the voice. He looked up as Naru's head poked out from the ceiling, her hair cascading down over her head. She grinned mischeviously, and poked her tongue out.  
  
"What are you doing studying this early in the morning?" she asked, her voice teasing.  
  
Keitarou shrugged, pretending indifference, smiling to himself, and kept reading, aware of Naru's eyes penetrating him. He knew it was risky, but he felt confident enough that day to dare such behaviour towards Narusegawa.  
  
Unable to contain her curiosity, Naru landed into the room, and looked over Keitarou's shoulder. She saw photos of him as a little boy, alongside short pieces of writing. The handwriting was large and immature, scraggly lines across the yellow pages.  
  
"This is an old journal of mine," Keitarou described, "I found it in one of the boxes in obaa-chan's room."  
  
Naru laughed. She loved looking at old photos of him, felt that somehow the memory of that fateful promise might come to her.  
  
She pointed at one of him and his parents in festive robes, outside of Hinata-sou.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"That was me 15 years ago, at Kodomo-No-Hi ((**Children's day: day of celebrating the youth of the nation, especially boys** ^-^)). It was just a little before the day where I met that girl..." he said, his voice trailing off.  
  
Naru felt her anger rise at the sight of Keitarou's moronic expression. She banged his head on the table, and left him there, walking outside to the hall.  
  
Baka, she thought  
  
The morning light filtered through the windows, and birds could be heard chirping.  
  
She could hear Motoko training outside, Kitsune singing in the shower, Sarah running around upstairs, Shinobu vacuuming at the far end of the hall, and Su leaping from tree to tree outside trying to catch Tama-chan.  
  
She sighed.  
  
Just a typical first day of summer holidays.  
  
She heard Keitarou's muffled voice calling out her name, but decided to ignore it and so marched outside.  
  
"Ano... Naru-san?"  
  
She turned around to see Mutsumi standing by the door, wearing a yukata, smiling dazedly. Her hair was messily dangling over to one side, and tied up on the other.  
  
Suddenly worried, Naru asked "Mutsumi-san, what's wrong?"  
  
Mutsumi held her forehead with one hand.  
  
"Were you in the hot springs?" Naru continued.  
  
Faintly, Mutsumi replied, "I... think so... but I don't quite remember what I was doing...or how... I came to be here..."  
  
Naru sighed and dropped her head.  
  
"Mutsumi-san, you have to be more careful with those springs... you can't spend too much time in them or you might faint..."  
  
Keitarou stepped into the foyer, still dizzy from the hit to his head, and watched Naru and Mutsumi talk to each other.  
  
"Naru-chan is very pretty isn't she Keitarou?" a voice said from behind him.  
  
Surprised, he turned around, and saw Amara leaning back against a wooden pole.  
  
"Amara-san! What are you doing here?" Keitarou asked, almost hysterical, "Did something happen to Su-chan? Why isn't Ranba-san here with you?"  
  
Amara smiled, her white hair loose, wearing a long flowery dress. She was decidedly different from the last time he saw her. Her eyes bore a more serious nature to them, and her movements were more graceful. She looked happier, and he was about to tell her so when Su came running inside.  
  
"Onee-sama!" cried Su happily, hugging her.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Kaolla" Amara replied, "Did you receive our letter?"  
  
Su moved away, and nodded, smiling.  
  
"Have you built it yet?" Amara asked.  
  
"Hai, onee-sama! It's ready for you to use it if you want!" Su said.  
  
Shaking her head, Amara said "It is allright. I came here to inform you that your brother wants you to keep the machine for your own purposes, for he has solved the problem."  
  
"Really? I can keep it then?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Su jumped up in joy, as everyone gathered around the two girls. They wondered what they were talking about.  
  
Looking at their confused faces, Amara explained.  
  
"Our allied countries have fallen into war. The country of Kein, our ally, has requested for Su's talents in building a time machine for their battle against the Republic of Gennza."  
  
"A TIME-MACHINE?!" they cried in unison.  
  
"Hai. A time machine. One that would allow them to destroy their enemies' troops before they were even formed.", she replied.  
  
"And why don't you need it anymore?" Keitarou asked.  
  
The girl smiled smugly.  
  
"Why, our Mecha-Tama ((*I'm sorry, I just had to! ^-^*)) army managed to infiltrate Gennza's headquarters at nighttime, and destroy their armaments and supplies! They were at our mercy, and have surrendered since!", Amara laughed crazily.  
  
Kitsune held her chin in deep contemplation.  
  
A time machine in the house eehh?, she thought, That means there's a chance for us to get rich, and win the lottery! Maybe I might even get Naru and Keitarou together in the past, when they were kids...  
  
She laughed out loud at the idea, making everyone look at her strangely.  
  
"Allright then" Amara started, "I must leave you all, for Ranba-san is looking forward to my cooking him dinner tonight. Remember Kaolla, you must use that machine wisely. Only use it for special purposes!"  
  
And with that, she leapt through the door, and dissappeared out of Hinata- sou again.  
  
The group stood astounded, their faces set with a look of incredulity.  
  
Tama flew in at that moment, and landed on Keitarou's shoulder, her head nuzzling his neck.  
  
"Myu!" the turtle said.  
  
He petted her shell distractedly.  
  
Looking at Naru, he noticed her attention was fixed on him. She blushed slightly and faced the other way. He felt his cheeks warming up, and smiled.  
  
They both knew what their special purpose was.  
  
The time had come to find out the truth about that day 15 years ago, the day where a promise made the dreams of two souls weave together a destiny...  
  
........................  
  
Thanks for reading this far. Please tell me if I should continue... Any feedback will be loved! Arigatou! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone (smiles) This is chapter two, and it's a pretty slow build up… I promise that the next few will be VERY interesting…  
  
Also thanks to all those who reviewed so far… Your complimentary baby Tama- chan will be arriving in the mail soon :)  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Down a cobbled alley-way, mist began to form. The sun's rays penetrated through it, highlighting the two slouched elderly men standing in the middle.  
  
Faces of wisdom and of experience, looked across to the outline of Hinata- sou in the distance.  
  
They each wore traditional kimonos, the same ones they wore yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that...  
  
They stood, ageless, surveying.  
  
The eldest, a man with slightly long white hair spoke, "Time cannot be altered. It is ever a constant"  
  
"A dream it is, to think that one can change the past" the other said.  
  
They nodded in unison.  
  
"I wonder, will they ever see?"  
  
"Will they see the truth?"  
  
Together they muttered, "Will they find their hearts desire?"  
  
A young man stepped around the corner, into the alley way. His brown hair plastered to his hair due to the heat, and breathing heavily, he walked towards the path to the Hinata inn.  
  
Traces of the mist hit his feet, and a shiver ran up his spine.  
  
"Brrrr" the man shivered.  
  
Sakata Kentaro walked slowly to the inn. Trudging each step, he felt eyes looking at him from the left. He turned his head around, and thought he saw two old men standing there.  
  
The mist hid the two figures, unabling him to see clearly.  
  
Kentaro sighed.  
  
*Haruka-san's making me work too hard...* he thought.  
  
He walked on, unaware of the eyes studying his distancing figure.  
  
"Shall we tell him?" one asked.  
  
The other shook his head.  
  
"A dream is an illusion, it will never be reality" he mused.  
  
And with that, they disappeared, gently, with the mist.  
  
.............  
  
"Su, why didn't you tell us you had a time machine with you?" Motoko inquired, her long black hair tied up in a pony tail.  
  
Su shrugged, and looked innocently at the faces around her, impatiently swaying her legs underneath the chair.  
  
The inhabitants of Hinata-sou were all gathered in a meeting, sitting around the dinner table.  
  
Seta and Mutsumi stood looking on at the proceedings, and Sarah leaned backwards and forwards in her seat.  
  
Keitarou adjusted his glasses and spoke.  
  
"As kanrinin of this place," he began, adressing the faces of everyone around him, "I believe we must all take a look at this machine of yours Su- chan, and perhaps we shall then decide on the best course of action to take with regards to it."  
  
They nodded.  
  
Seta raised his hand.  
  
"May I suggest we use it to..."  
  
"NOO!" everyone yelled, cutting him off.  
  
He quickly retreated his hand, and quieted down.  
  
"But, " Shinobu's voice broke the silence, "why should we use such a machine? Might it not be dangerous for us to interfere in the past? Or the future?"  
  
"Shinobu-chan, it will be used in the best interests for the residents of Hinata-sou..." Keitarou assured, his voice loud and determined, disguising the queesy feeling flowing at the pit of his stomach.  
  
His mind raced at the prospects that such a machine posed. Yet, he tried at least to portray a sense of seriousness and calm over the whole issue.  
  
Haruka's soft cough interrupted his train of thought.  
  
"Excuse me, Keitarou, but you haven't answered the question…"  
  
They looked at her, making Haruka cough again.  
  
"Keitarou," she started, "what EXACTLY are you planning to do with it?"  
  
The young man's cheeks coloured, as everyone's eyes focused on him.  
  
"Ano… well…I uhhm…" Keitarou's lips stumbled on the words.  
  
"He wants to see who that girl was 15 years ago." Naru stated, matter-of- factly.  
  
Keitarou's face turned red, and he held a hand behind his head, laughing hysterically.  
  
Everyone around just shook their heads and sighed.  
  
Su, who was fiddling around with a piece of paper, stood up.  
  
"Ne, Keitarou, I'll help you find out!" Su offered.  
  
She layed out and unfolded the piece of paper on the table. There were designs of a large machine, with what seemed like extendable arms, a hood with large eyes painted on it, and four stands. A small door on the side, and a window were also drawn on it.  
  
Motoko looked over the plans and gave an approving nod.  
  
Kitsune studied them carefully, and laughed.  
  
"This is it Keitarou, my good man!" she chuckled.  
  
Impatiently, Naru asked "So Su-chan, where is it?"  
  
…………  
  
The occupants of Hinata-sou all gathered at the lounge, standing and waiting for Su to show them the anticipated machine.  
  
Attention was on the small figure, hands fumbling in pockets, tongue out, concentration lines creasing her forehead.  
  
With a "Tadaa!", she produced a small box, about the size of her palm, for them to see. A big red button adorned the top.  
  
Looking on in disbelief, Kitsune shouted "What? Is that it?!"  
  
"Kaolla, I don't really think we'll fit in that…" Shinobu added, quietly.  
  
"I believe the possibility of us travelling to the past is bleaker now…" Motoko mused.  
  
Naru stood in quiet contemplation, eyes closed, thinking of the opportunity lost.  
  
Hesitantly, Keitarou stepped up closer.  
  
"Ho…how does it work?" he asked, pointing at it.  
  
Wickedly, Su laughed.  
  
Assuming her genius tone, she said "It's quite simple really. All there needs is for someone to press this button here and KABOOM!! (here she waved her arms), you're in!"  
  
"Ara, I don't like the sound of that…" Mutsumi said.  
  
Su skipped next to him and put the box down.  
  
Keitarou gulped.  
  
Silence enveloped them, as his hand trembled towards the looming button.  
  
*Come on Urashima Keitarou! This is your chance! This time you will see her...,* he thought.  
  
*Naru…*  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
Naru's eyes were filled with a mixture of agitation, excitement and sadness.  
  
*What if it isn't me?, she asked herself, If he does find out who she was, what would happen to us if it wasn't me? What would happen to me?… Baka!,* she scolded herself, *This will be good for him… Just as long as he doesn't stuff it up*  
  
She nodded to him, in turn giving him confidence.  
  
With that, he pressed it.  
  
…Silence…  
  
Everyone moaned in dissappointment.  
  
"Suu!", Naru charged, "why isn't it working?!"  
  
Keitarou sighed, as the others angrily circled Su. His eyes widened as a rising rumbling sound came from the box.  
  
The cube rattled, and seemed as if it was about to erupt.  
  
He tried in vain to scramble backwards.  
  
"Uh..uh minna?..." he tried to take their attention.  
  
Su laughed again and jumped to the window sill.  
  
"Told you, told you, told you!" she exclaimed.  
  
An ear-splitting roar came, and the box exploded, pushing the occupants out, breaking through the walls.  
  
Keitarou screamed as he flew through mid air, across the blue sky outside...  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Sorry about such a slow chapter… been having writer's block lately, apart form all the assignments due in the next couple of days (sighs) BUT I promise, the next chapter shall be better than this….  
  
I anyone has any suggestions, please inform me, so I can improve this story for you guys. (smiles and waves goodbye) 


End file.
